A Decree of Segregation
by FleaBee
Summary: Now that Umbridge is headmistress she makes a decree to separate the houses by blood status.
1. Chapter 1

**A Decree of Segregation**

Written for The Review Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room Challenge. Challenge Five: The Wacky Law Challenge

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Dolores Umbridge stood at the front of the school as the new headmistress of Hogwarts. "My first Education Decree as Headmistress has been passed by the ministry of magic. Decree Number Twenty-Nine. Students and teachers will not interact with students or teachers of a different blood status."

The students started chattering amongst themselves. Some shouting in outrage at her new decree.

"He-hem." She cleared her throat trying to get the students attention. It didn't work. She raised her voice. "Quiet down students." That still didn't work. She was shouting at the students to settle, but they still wouldn't quieten down.

The deputy headmistress stood up and addressed the students. "The headmistress is talking. What she has to say effects everyone, it is best that you listen."

That had the students attention and they settled immediately.

Dolores continued her speech. "I would like to remind everyone that Educational Decree Twenty-Six is still in place. A teacher is forbidden to give students any information not related to the subjects they were hired to teach." She paused for a few moments to remind the teachers that they were all on thin ice. "Since students of different blood status are no longer allowed to mix with teachers of a different blood status, all students will be resorted according to blood status and only taught by teachers of the same blood status. Luckily for us, all four of your current head's of houses are of different blood statuses, so I didn't need to assign new house heads."

This had students whispering again.

"Our first new house, the purebloods. Your head of house is Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall - pureblood. The pureblood dorm rooms are in what was previously known as Ravenclaw Tower.

"Due to the number of half-blood students you will be split into two groups. The wizard raised half-bloods head of house is Pomona Sprout - wizard raised half-blood. Your dorm rooms are what was previously the Gryffindor dorms.

"Since we only have a small number of muggle born students the muggle borns will be in the same house as the muggle raise half-bloods. Your head of house is Professor Severus Snape - muggle raised half-blood."

This had majority of the students looking straight at Professor Snape and whispering in excited tones. Very few if any knew that fact. Most had assumed he was part vampire, a middle class pureblood or wizard raised half-blood. He portrayed a middle class pureblood so well, that his blood status was just assumed and never questioned by the students.

Once the students had settled Dolorous continued speaking. "The muggle raised half bloods and muggle borns dorm rooms are in the Hufflepuff dungeon.

"Wizard raised half-bloods and muggle raised half-bloods are not to interact with one another. You will be punished if caught interacting with someone of a different house.

"The final house, whom hopefully won't be students of the school long are the Magical Creatures. Your head of house is Professor Filius Flitwick - whom has goblin blood. Your dorm rooms are outside where you belong. You filthy creatures will no longer be allowed in the castle. Once the new laws are passed by the ministry, you filthy creatures won't be allowed on the school grounds at all.

"You can't place me outside!" A Slytherin seventh year student yelled out.

"I can and I will." She tutted at the students. "The decree have been passed by the ministry."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Decree of Segregation**

Written for The Review Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room Challenge. Challenge Five: The Wacky Law Challenge

* * *

 ** _Chapter One  
_**

Severus walked around the hall informing half-blood wizards that they were considered muggle raised. Too most this didn't come as a surprise. Too others they didn't know which house to go to since they'd technically been raised with an awareness of muggle and wizard culture. He'd found the ones that had been raise in both worlds whom had influential relatives in the ministry had gone to the wizard raised house while the rest had gone to the muggle raised house. He also had the unfortunate job of informing one of his former Slytherin students that she was actually a muggle born and not a pureblood as she'd been raised. The girl had no idea she was adopted. It should've never been up to him to inform her of that fact, but due to the decree, he'd been forced to.

It was noisy as the students moved around the hall. The ones unsure either stay at their tables or moving standing in the centre of the hall discussing with others were they should go.

He glanced at Potter and Granger both holding hands, just happy not to be split up due to how his house had been sorted. It was actually a blessing in disguise how the houses had been sorted. He would be able to keep a closer eye on Potter and Granger whom both were trouble magnets. Both had been noticed by the Dark Lord, not just Potter. Granger was too bright for her own good. Certain purebloods had been sorted into the magical creature house which meant a better chance of getting the decree overthrown.

Once everyone had been sorted the students uniforms had all changed to reflect their new houses. Purebloods blue, wizard raise half-bloods red, muggle raise yellow, magical creatures black. The crests changed to the school logo with blood status written below. The students followed their heads of house to their new dorms. They had found the house elves had already moved all their belongings.

Professor Snape stood in the common room with all his students and told them to settle down. "I know this is a big change to all of you. This change has been ministry approved. The teaching staff and majority of the school board have been trying to get this decree thrown out and a law in place to prevent segregation by blood status in the future. This is a difficult time for everyone, if you have any problems as your head of house I am here to help as are the other teachers in the school. Majority of the teachers will not be calling you muggle borns or muggle raise half-bloods. The will be referring to you as your name.

"On the notice board is a list of muggle raised teachers that you are able to associate with. If you associate with teachers outside our blood status, make sure you do it while Professor Umbridge or her spies are not around. You and the teacher will be punished harshly and there is not much myself or the other teachers can do to help at this stage.

"The only teachers that can currently able to teach you are myself, Professor Burbage, Professor Babbling and Madame Pince. As a result classes will be mixed for year levels. First and second years together. Third with fourth years. Fifth with sixth years and Seventh years by themselves. This is not ideal, but we only have four teachers for seven year levels at this stage and unknown if this will change.

"I will be teaching you Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and Arithmacy. Professor Babbling Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Charms. Madem Pince History of Magic, Herbology. Professor Burrbage Astronomy, Divinations. At this stage Care of Magical Creatures is not an elective that we are currently able to offer. Since there are very few students in this house who aren't actually muggle raised we have decided to drop Muggle studies as a class. Students who still wish to study alchemy will have lessons with myself and professor Babbling on Saturday afternoons. Alchemy classes will not be split by year level.

"All classes will be held in the dungeons. A map is on the notice board along with teachers you are able to interact with."We are no longer able to use the great hall for meals. The house elves have agreed to let up use one of the tables in the dining room below the great hall. You will find the dining room also marked on the floor map.

"You will find your names on your new dorm room door. Girls to the left, boys to the right. If you have any questions or concerns I will be in the common room till curfew. If you need me after curfew, ask one of the house elves and they will pass on the message. There is no reason for you to leave the common room after curfew."

The students left to find their new common rooms after professor Snape had finished talking to them. Severus remained in the common room, first talking to his former Slytherin students and the braver students from other houses whom had questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Decree of Segregation**

Written for The Review Lounge, Too 2015 Green Room Challenge. Challenge Five: The Wacky Law Challenge

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two  
_**

Mineveria sighed. She didn't want to be doing this. A lot of the students currently standing with her weren't going to remain with the purebloods. She glanced across the hall at Severus. She saw that he was currently talking to the Slytherin girl who had been raised in a pureblood family whom had been adopted and was actually muggleborn. She was grateful to Severus. She didn't have a relationship with the girl, and this was sensitive news. Mineveria knew what it was like. She'd found out in her fifth year she'd been adopted. Her biological parents had both been purebloods and close friends of her parents. Considered blood traitors because they'd been friends with muggle borns and half-bloods who associated with muggles. Her biological parents had died when she was still a baby. The young girl would be well looked after by the other muggleborn and halfblood Slytherins of the muggle raised house.

Most of the Slytherin students had been sensible and gone to stand with their blood status house. The few muggle born or muggle raised Slytherin's already standing with Severus. Majority of the wizard raised half-bloods were standing in a group near Pomona. A few standing near Filius, looking uncertain.

Some of the students standing near Mineveria she knew where faking to be purebloods. Others had no clue that they were not actually purebloods and others who should be classified as purebloods had been classified as magical creatures.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, due to having close metamorphmagus relatives in your family, Professor Umbridge has classified you as a magical creature." Professor McGonagall told the pureblood boy. The first of many who she had to inform to go to different houses.

"What! That's absurd. I'm not a magical creature. Metamorphmagus aren't even registered as magical creatures with the ministry." Draco replied. "When my father ..."

McGonagall interrupted. "Your father already knows. He's been powerless to stop you being put in Professor Flitwicks house. You'll just have to bear it for now."

Draco nodded and stormed off in the direction of the magical creatures house. He was actually better behaved than normal. Mineveria thought she was going to get more of a fight out of him.

Some of the purebloods started sniggering.

"I wouldn't laugh. Many of you will be reclassified into other houses." She announced to the laughing students.

The snickering stopped immediately. Worry lacing some of their faces.

There were very few Purebloods left once Minevera had finished calling out the roll. In fact it was Gryffindor that had the largest pureblood presence over the other houses. A lot of Slytherins were in fact half bloods or had been classified as magical creatures.

"I can't believe we don't have Malfoy." Ron was talking to Neville Longbottom and his sister. "That's going to make this slightly more bearable, not having to put up with him. I'm going to miss Harry and Hermione. Do you think we will still get to see them around the school?"

"Now is not the time Mr Weasley!" Minevera scolded. "Students. Follow me to your new dorms."

HP

The students who had been classified as magical creatures where standing outside the main entrance to the castle.

"Professor Sprout had allowed us to use Green house 1 and Hagrid had been kind enough to offer his Hut." Profressor Flitwick was explaining. "There are far too many dangerous plants for her to offer more than one green house. The girls dorm will be in greenhouse one. I will be sleeping in green house 2 along with Professor Lupin if you have any issues. The boys will be in the Hut with Hagrid. The other teachers and I are hoping this will only be temporary. We will begin working on better solutions for dorms and classrooms in the meanwhile.

"I know this is a shock to some of you that you've been sorted into the magical creatures group. Either you didn't know you had creatures blood, it's so diluted you didn't think it would count or your here because you have a rare magical gift or family members with rare magical gifts that the ministry has decided should count as being creatures.

"Why is that werewolf back?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Professor Lupin is back because I can't teach you everything Mr Malfoy and not many people with magical creature blood who are qualified to teach are willing to teach under these circumstances.

"Professor Hagrid will continue teaching care of magical creatures as well as teaching you herbology and astrology. Older students, can you please assist Professor Hagrid with astrology. Can I have volunteers out of the older students to teach the younger students muggle studies and history of magic?"

Filius was pleased when three older students volunteered. Two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin whom he knew did quite well in those subjects.

"Excellent. I will be teaching Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Professor Lupin will be teaching Transfiguration, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Divination."

"I know this isn't a pleasant situation, but please be patient while we try to get this mess sorted out. I want to make this as pleasurable situation as possible despite the situation."

The students of the mixed magical creature house didn't have a badge saying that. There badge said what type of magical creature they were. There was more students in the magical creature house then most had assumed possible.

There was 2 goblins, 1 giant, 2 werewolves, 3 vampires, 13 veelas, 5 harpies, 1 mermaid, 6 kappas all from the same family, 2 leprechauns, 8 trolls and then 17 students who had multiple mixed creatures. Then the ones that wouldn't normally be considered magical creatures. 4 metamorphmagus, 3 necromancers, and 1 elementalist.

HP

Draco didn't know if he would be safe in this house or not. It was hard to tell if some of these student's where actually what was on their badges or if they just had diluted blood. The mermaid was obvious that she had diluted blood but the vampires, trolls, werewolves and veelas he wasn't so sure about. "Now children, try to get some sleep tonight."

Luna Lovegood skipped to the greenhouse. "I'm looking forward to sleeping out here. Seems like a lot of fun." She was one of the 17 with mixed blood. She had the most magical creatures in her heritage than anyone else.

Some nodded in agreement, other's look terrified.

Draco followed the boys to Hagrids hut where they found bunk beds assigned to each of them. He hoped that his father got this mess sorted out, and fast. He didn't know if he could survive in such primitive surroundings as this.


End file.
